


Dar

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Loki od Anthonyho dostal ten nejlepší dárek k narozeninám, jaký si mohl přát.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dar

Loki nerad chodíval do města, ale nikdo se mu nemohl divit. Přestože zaujímal postavení druhorozeného prince, jeho autorita neznamenala mnoho. Lidé mu přisluhovali a zdravili jej spíš z poslušnosti nežli vlastní vůle. Vyhýbal se centru obloukem a snažil se v městě, jež se rozkládalo pod ásgardským hradem, zdržovat co nejméně, jak to vyhovovalo jemu i obyvatelům.

A i přesto teď, byť napůl kryt stíny vrhané odpoledním sluncem, kvapným krokem procházel skrz tržiště, aby co nejdříve opět zmizel v jedné z mnoha postranních uliček vedoucích ven z náměstí. Ta chvíle nepohodlí způsobená jenom pohledy Ásgarďanů mu však za zkrácení cesty jednoznačně stála, protože ani ne za pět minut opatrně otevíral dveře do malé kovárny.

Jakožto člen královské rodiny neměl nejmenší důvod tenhle malý krámek navštěvovat. Zbraně jim zajišťovali královští kováři, vyučení mistři schopni ukovat téměř cokoli, co by žádal.

Jenže na Anthonym Howardsonovi, přehlíženému mladíkovi, jenž mnohdy vyráběl zbraně krásnější a mocnější, než jaké kdy Lokimu do rukou vložili královští kováři, bylo něco, co Lokiho přitahovalo. Ať už to byly jeho věčně rozcuchané neobvykle krátce střižené vlasy, jeho jiskřivé oříškové oči, nadšení, jež z něj čišelo, když přijímal výzvu, či snad úsměv, jímž jej obdaroval pokaždé, když vstoupil. Nesešlo na tom, co to způsobilo, ale Loki od prvního okamžiku, kdy se s mladým Howardsonem dal do řeči, věděl, že podlehl jeho kouzlu.

Anthony nevzhlédl od své práce, když Loki vstoupil. Nebylo to třeba. Měl zavřeno a mladší princ byl jediný, kdo jej pravidelně navštěvoval, navíc se kovář již dávno naučil vycítit Lokiho přítomnost – jako by dokázal vycítit jeho magii, jako kdyby jeho vlastní tělo dovedlo podle neviditelných i pro ostatní nevnímatelných výbojů energie vycházejících z Lokiho těla určit, jak se mág cítí.

Ani jeden z nich se neobtěžoval s pozdravem. Znali se už polovinu dekády a Anthonyho neúcta vůči autoritám Lokimu v jejich případě více než sedla. Navíc byli přátelé. Ti nejlepší, troufal si říct, a bylo by hloupé po něm žádat formality.

Místo toho za sebou jenom zavřel dveře, aby teplo, jež v místnosti vždycky vládlo, neunikalo ven. Věnoval krátký pohled výhni, v níž se svíjely rudé plameny nikdy neuhasínajícího ohně, a tichým, téměř až šelmím krokem přešel až ke kováři, aby se usadil po jeho pravici a mohl jej sledovat při práci.

S každým úderem kladiva o rozžhavené železo unikla nejedna jiskra, na něž Loki upíral svou pozornost. Už dávno zjistil, že je to snazší než po očku sledovat, jak se kováři při těžké práci napínají všechny svaly a po těle mu stéká pot. „Nůž?“ promluvil konečně, aniž by dal najevo jakékoli rozpaky.

„Ano,“ přitakal Anthony mezi jednotlivými údery. „Je na zakázku. Nový kupec, takže nesmím nic pokazit. Když se mi ho podaří ohromit, budu mít dalšího zákazníka.“

„Mohl bys jich mít mnohem více. Měl bys,“ vzdychl Loki upřímně. Neskrýval svůj obdiv, jenž vůči němu i jeho umění choval. „Mohl bych tě vzít na hrad, představit dvoru…“

„Moc dobře víš, že tohle není řešení,“ přerušil ho. „Nechci využít tvé přátelství ve svůj prospěch, Loki.“

On to věděl, Norny, on to věděl. Tuhle debatu vedli nesčetněkrát, ale pokaždé, kdy Loki tahle slova uslyšel, jeho srdce poskočilo radostí a zoufalou nadějí.

Takže jenom mlčel a v tichosti ho sledoval, dokud nedokončil svou práci a neschladil kov v připraveném kýblu se studenou vodou. Loki naklonil hlavu na stranu, sleduje, kterak Anthony pokládá nůž mimo pracoviště, aby vychladl, a zkušeným pohledem obdivoval ostří. „Mistrovské dílo, Anthony. Jako vždy.“

Kovář se k němu otočil, na rtech mu pohrával jemný úsměv. „Děkuji, Loki. Oh! To mi připomnělo. Počkej tady chvilku, ano?“ Nečekal na odpověď, strhl si z rukou rukavice a sundal pracovní zástěru, načež vyběhl po schodech do patra, kde se rozkládala obývací část domu.

Loki učinil jeden zvědavý krok ke schodům, ale jinak v tichosti naslouchal zvukům nesoucím se seshora, a musel se zakřenit, když slyšel Anthonyho tiché klení. Ani ne za dvě minuty opět sbíhal dolů, v rukou velký balíček zabalený v červeném sametu.

Anthony váhavě natáhl ruce před sebe, v hlase mu rázem zaznívala nejistota, jíž u něj Loki nevídal často. „Hodně štěstí k narozeninám, Loki.“

„Vzpomněl sis,“ hlesl, oči dokořán.

„Samozřejmě, že vzpomněl, stejně jako i předchozí roky. To, že zbytek království na tvoje narozeniny zapomíná, neznamená, že já taky.“

Věděl to, ale přesto bylo… milé se ujistit, že alespoň někomu na něm záleží.

„Tak šup,“ popohnal ho, „rozbal si ten dárek. Dal jsem si na něm záležet.“

Loki nepotřeboval dvakrát pobízet. S jemnou, téměř mileneckou něhou se pustil do opatrného odhrnování látky, a sotva spatřil, čím jej Anthony obdaroval, šokovaně zalapal po dechu.

Ve svých rukou držel mistrovsky ukovaný tesák; krásnou jednosečnou zbraň, jež svou délkou o trošičku přesahovala jeho předloktí. Jeho ostří bylo bez zubů a zdobily jej runy vyryté dovnitř, jež se táhly i po rukojeti.

Zhluboka se nadechl a rozechvělými prsty přejel po vypracovaných runách. Netušil, kdy tuhle zbraň Anthony stihl ukovat, ale poznal na ní jeho podpis. Oči upíral na runy, jež ho na celé zbrani překvapily nejvíce.

Byly to magické runy, runy, jež používali mágové pro prastaré obřady, ale co na nich Lokiho nejvíce zarazilo, byl jejich význam. To, co z run vyčetl.

S divoce bušícím srdcem konečně zvedl pohled k Anthonymu, jenž ho stále nervózně pozoroval. „Anthony…“

„Jednou se mi u dveří prostě objevil sluha z paláce se vzkazem od královny,“ začal jeho přítel opatrně. Potichu, jako kdyby se bál, že přestřelil – ne jako kdyby, ale on se doopravdy bál. „Měl jsem se u ní hlásit. A i když autority nejsou zrovna moje, nemohl jsem odmítnout. Nebudu zapírat, byl jsem zmatený, protože královská rodina si nevolá na kobereček jen tak kdekoho. Zejména, když jsem zjistil, že tvoje matka o nás – o mně – ví.“

Roztřeseně vydechl. „Anthony.“

Nedbal na něj a pokračoval. „Řekla mi, že věděla téměř od začátku, ale nechtěla zasahovat. Že prý potřebuješ přátele, a že sledovala, jak se náš… vztah vyvíjí. Podle všeho byla zklamaná a naštvaná na nás oba, že jsme – jak to říkala? –, že jsme s tím ‚ani jeden nic nedělali‘. Řekla, um, řekla ještě pár dalších věcí, a Loki, nedovedeš si představit, jak zděšený jsem byl, protože ona věděla – ona ví,“ opravil se. „Ale namísto, aby mě vyhnala… pomohla mi s těmi runami.“

Loki shlédl na runy, pak se podíval zpátky na Anthonyho. „Má matka ti… má matka ti dala svolení?“ vydechl užasle.

Anthony se neklidně zasmál a jednou rukou si promnul zátylek. „Už to tak bude. Loki, já… už delší dobu vím, že přátelství je pro mne málo, že k tobě cítím něco víc. Pochopím, když to nebudeš cítit stejně, ale chtěl bych to alespoň zkusit. Prosím, Loki. Dovolíš mi se ti dvořit?“

Nastalo ticho, jak se Loki snažil zpracovat, co se dělo, a cítil, jak v něm bublají naděje i nadšení. Opatrně položil tesák na stůl vedle sebe, věnuje poslední pohled runám, jež vyznávaly lásku a úctu a používaly se při sňatcích, a pak přistoupil těsně ke kováři. Anthony lehce zaklonil hlavu, aby se mu díval do očí, a ohryzek mu poskočil, když neklidně polkl.

Loki uchopil jeho ruce do svých a pevně je sevřel. Úsměv se mu rozšířil, když ucítil tlak nazpět. „Oh, Anthony,“ šeptl, hlas se mu lámal. „Samozřejmě. Samozřejmě, že se mi můžeš dvořit.“

Oči se mu rozšířily údivem, ale okamžitě se rozzářily radostí, a Loki věděl, že i jeho zelené oči nesou stejnou jiskru. „Opravdu?“

Téměř nepatrně přikývl. „Opravdu. Nejsi jediný, kdo to cítí takhle.“

Anthonyho úsměv hřál Lokiho u srdce, když se konečně, konečně po tak dlouhé době, pohnuli proti sobě, aby se mohli políbit.


End file.
